Our Messed Up Little World
by Kataan
Summary: Two messed up people with two messed up stories end up meeting at a place called TT. Can they help each other or will their stubborn emotions stop them? BV AU. CHapter5 The name of it says it all - Moving to fast
1. Dark Dreams

**Chapter 1: Dark Dreams **

**Our Messed Up Little World**

**Bulma**

A dark alley, the same dark alley Bulma dreamed about and every night it was the same. Why couldn't she forget? Why did the past haunt her? Leaving her in broken down little pieces and letting everyone consider her weak. Why couldn't she just be free of the bad man from her dream why couldn't he just… (A/N Bulma finishes the sentence)

"_Come on" The shadowy figure, shouted at the trembling blue haired teen "HELP!" She screamed in an attempt to be heard. The man put his hand over her mouth pushing her against the wall. "No one can hear you so don't try" He said then leaned closer to her only to make Bulma tremble even more. "It won't be that bad, come on, we can both benefit from this" The man whispered in her ear with his warm breath trickling down from her ear to her slender neck. Bulma salty tears ran down her cheeks onto the mans hand that held her mouth shut. He smiled evilly at her as he moved his free hand up her thigh. Bulma yelped as she tried to struggle from his grasp but he was much bigger than her and his legs pressed against hers._

_He moved his hand away from her mouth and put it on her cheek then placed his lips on hers forcing her to kiss him. Bulma shut her eyes tightly and bit his lip. He yelled and slapped her across the face causing her to fall on the floor. She pushed up off the ground with her elbows and struggled to get up when she finally did her knees were bleeding because she was only wearing a skirt and there was nothing to protect her knees from the graveled alley floor. The man walked up to her and grabbed her wrists pushing her against the wall once again. "Clever but you do it again I will do more than slap you" He sneered then lifted her skirt and unbuckled his pants. "Not so bad is it?" He whispered once again buckling up his pants. Bulma crumbled down to the floor in a heap letting her tears run freely down her streaked cheeks "Burn in hell" She shouted still trembling then wrapped her arms around her small frame hugging herself. The man just chuckled "You little whore I will see you there then we can do this more" he replied, then walked out of the dark alley and quickly down the sidewalk leaving Bulma there by herself._

"LEAVE!" Bulma shouted as she shot up from her bed looking around her huge room. She breathed heavily letting several tears gently run down her cheeks. "You have to stop doing this to yourself Bulma you have to stop fretting. He his behind bars it is not like he can do it again" Bulma whimpered to herself the lay back down. Wide awake she stared up at her ceiling at the glow from the dark stars stuck up on her roof, then she tilted her head to look out at her window to look at the real stars the sparkled brightly in the dark black blue sky. Sighing she attempted to shut her eyes and sleep.

The next morning an alarm clock beeped and two royal blue eyes peeked out from the covers giving the alarm clock and evil stare. Bulma balled her hand into a fist and hit the clock then she pushed the covers off and walked over to her bathroom but not before she remembered that her mom had a surprise for. "Mom and her stupid surprises, man its end of senior year holidays. She could at least let me sleep longer" Bulma moaned as she dragged herself to the bathroom. She hastily pushed the door open and turned the shower on, then she stripped and climbed in. The water ran down each curve of her body, she picked up a sponge and soap then scrubbed each part of her body "Why do I feel so dirty" Bulma whispered to herself pitying her life again. She knew exactly why she felt the way she did. Quickly she applied shampoo to her long lavender hair then rinsed. She stepped out the shower and grabbed a white fluffy towel and wrapped it around her body. She then grabbed another towel and dried her hair and pulled her hair into a high damp messy ponytail. Brushing her teeth she then looked into the mirror. Puffy blue eyes stared back at her "Note to self no more romance movies before bed" She said to herself shaking her finger at the image reflecting back at her. She applied eyeliner and pink lip-gloss.

Bulma rushed out of the bathroom to her cupboard pulling tight low rider jeans, a tight white tank and an over sized black zip up jacket. Pulling everything on she grabbed a pair of socks and sketcher sneakers. She slowly walked over to a chair that faced a large window that opened up over capsule corp. She plonked her self in the puffy chair and pulled on her socks and sneakers. She peered out of the window admiring the tall oak tree that was close by. It was not raining but the sky was gloomy gray threatening for rain to fall at any moment but still holding the drops as a light breeze blew the leafs across the grounds of capsule corp. and swirled up towards the sky then gently drifted back down. Bulma smiled to herself and grabbed her camera that was on the inside window ledge, snapping a few shots she placed the camera down in its place and walked out her room.

**Vegeta**

"_Mommy, where are you. I cant find you anywhere" 10 year old shouted looking for his mother. "Vegeta run, get out of here" His mother screamed from a nearby room. Vegeta ran to the room as he saw his mother getting beaten up by his stepfather. The man spotted the young boy and chuckled "Look at this pathetic waste of skin Vegeta, once she is gone I will make you into a real man and not some pathetic wimp the this pathetic woman has mad you into already", his step father grabbed Vegeta's mother by her hair and chucked onto the bed. "Please sir, don't hurt her I promise I will be a tough boy just don't hurt her" He cried begging for the life of his mother._

"_LOOK! Your crying and what sign is crying boy" The man shouted looking at the trembling kid. Vegeta looked up using his sleeve to wipe the tears out of his midnight blue black eyes. "It's a sign of weakness but its not her fault PLEASE" He screamed running over to the man. "ITS ALL HER FAULT BOY" He yelled raising his hand. Vegeta grabbed on the mans arm before he was going to strike his mother. Vegeta's mother shut her waiting for impact. It never came she opened her eyes and watched the older man beat up Vegeta. "Gregory, don't do it," she yelled and she struggled to stand up. She eventually did and stumbled over to Vegeta quivering little body._

"_I am sorry mommy" Vegeta whimpered and looked up at his mothers midnight blue black eyes. She smiled at Vegeta and whipped the blood of his cut lip "Honey, you have nothing to feel sorry about". All of a sudden his mother got knocked backwards "YES HE DOES YOU PATHIC EXCUSE OF A WOMAN" Gregory yelled grabbing Vegeta by the scruff of his neck. "I thought I could turn you around Vegeta but I guess you are going you have to die with your mother" he said and walked over to the window and held Vegeta out of the 3story story floor window. "NO PLEASE GREGORY I WILL DO ANYTHING PLEASE" Vegeta's mother begged. He pulled Vegeta back in and set him down on the floor "What can you possibly do for me, hmm, what do you think you can possibly give me that I don't already own of yours" He mocked looking at the trembling woman._

_She looked up at him and smirked "I know" she seductively walked up to him pushed her hips towards him. He backed up against the window and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck as she turned her head to her son and mouthed 'I love you and your sister forever Vegeta' she then pushed the evil man out the window and he pulled her with him. Vegeta ran up to the window and looked as his mother fell out "NO! MOTHER" he tried to reach for her but it was too late._

Police reports say that they both died on impact but Vegeta new that his mother memory would live forever.

'_BEEP BEEP' _

A masculine arm shot out from under the dark blue duvet covers along with curses and grumbles before smashing the day old alarm clock. The angry figure once again went back to sleep. "Vegeta, its time to wake up" A girl said as she peered from behind the door. Vegeta grumbled and sat up glaring at the dark haired girl. "What! Not even a morning to your favorite sister" The girl said glaring back "you're my only sister, baka". She shook her fist at her brother "JUST GET READY OR NO BREAKFAST" with that she slammed the door. Vegeta picked up a pillow and through it at the closed door "BITCH" and shoved off his covers and stormed off to the shower.

Later he emerged with a towel around his waist and another towel around his neck. "Get read or no breakfast", Vegeta mimicked before grabbing stuff out his cupboard. He pulled on his boxers then pulled on a pair of navy blue faded baggy Levi jeans. Quickly drying his flamed shaped hairstyle then pulled a purple/blue shirt and rolled up the sleeves and leaving two buttons from the top undone. He pulled a pair of socks and skater shoes then grabbed his car keys from the dresser then stormed out of the room.

Chi Chi was standing over at the stove with her long silky black hair in a plait and her business suit covered with a yellow apron. Vegeta walked over to the kitchen counter and slummed himself in a chair "Where's my food wench" Vegeta demanded. Chi Chi stopped what she was doing and pulled out 'THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM' with eggs and bacon and banged it hard in front of Vegeta. "VEGETA OUJI, DO YOU WANT TO COOK YOUR OWN BREAKFAST" she yelled. Vegeta grumbled, "Sorry Chi, had the dream again and I am late". Chi Chi looked at her brother and gave him a sympathetic look "Its ok just don't do it again" She sighed. She kissed her brother on the cheek "I have to go but the toast is almost ready so you can just grab that" grabbing her keys she rushed to the door. "Sis" Vegeta yelled as he walked to the toaster. Chi Chi stopped "what Vegeta" she demanded in frustration "Nice apron" he said and he bit into the toast. Chi Chi looked down and turned crimson. She yanked off the apron and dashed out of the front door.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled out his car keys from is pocket. Walking out the door he locked it and shoved his keys back into his pocket "another long boring day of TT".

* * *

Hey guys

Been a long time hasn't it. The Only One is still busy being written I am just going through some writer's block with that story but I have some ideas and there might even be a sequel.

Next time: You will find out the surprise and what TT stands for. Hope you like it so far.

Thank you to VeryShortMidget for being my Beta-reader.


	2. Surprising Help

**Chapter 2: Surprising Help**

**Our Messed Up Little World**

Bulma quickly ran down the stairs with untied show laces; "Oh no mom told me to meet by the car ten minutes ago" she panicked looking at her watch. Suddenly Bulma tripped and flew straight into her father's arms. "Nice of you to be dropping in" Mr. Briefs joked as his daughter gave a nervous laugh. He placed her down on the ground and patted the little kitty, which sat on his shoulder. "Nice catch dad" she mumbled still slightly embarrassed. Pulling on her clothes, straightening them out, she looked at her watch again and dashed straight out the door giving a quick wave good bye to her dad who returned it.

Quickly she ran pass the kitchen and swooped up an apple before skidding her way skillfully to the front door. Bulma started reaching for the door handle when she noticed a pink pamphlet on the windowsill, picking it up it read "TT- Trauma Therapy, let us help you get through". Staring at it she realized "MOMS TAKING ME TO GROUP THERAPY. Oh god I can't go to therapy I mean I don't need it" she panicked once again.

Bulma stood still, staring at the pink piece of paper as if it was going to jump out and bite her. The door calmly opened as Mrs. Briefs came back inside to see where her daughter was. Bulma jumped slightly startled at the sudden movement of the door "Bulma honey, come on we are late for your surprise" Chimed her mother. Bulma rolled her eyes and shoved the offending paper under her mother blue eyes, "I know what the surprise is mom, you didn't have to lie" Bulma said enthusiastically.

Mrs. Briefs reached for the paper and folded it neatly before placing it in her handbag, "It's for the best honey. Your father and me hear you screaming at night and I think that this might help" she said looking at her daughters face "I mean at least try, for your father and me". Bulma looked up at her mother's eager, sympathetic face, "Fine but on one condition" "Anything, you name it and you got it" Mrs. Briefs said squealing with glee "No more brussel sprouts" Bulma said holding her hand over her mouth. Mrs. Briefs laughed then opened the door for her daughter "That's fine with me now let's go, we are going to be late". Bulma and her mother walked fast paced to her moms red car.

Vegeta finally made it to the parking lot of his apartment building. He wasn't really in a rush, he didn't care if he was late the only reason why he was actually going was the court had ordered once he got of Juvenile correctional hall for troubled teens. As a kid he got into a lot of trouble doing stupid things like doing crazy stunts and almost scaring the living daylights of his older sister.

Getting into his car he checked the boot to see if he had his work stuff for after "TT". Slamming the boot, he got into the car and sped off. Ten minutes late Vegeta arrived and noticed that he was early, "God, you try be late and you get here early," He complained looking at his watch. A car pulled in next to his and he spotted a girl that looked very familiar. "Hey Vegeta, how's it hanging" a girl with icy blue eyes and blonde asked, getting out of her car. Vegeta smirked at his best friend "nothing much 18" he replied also climbing at the car and leaning on her car bonnet next to her.

Pulling out a cigarette from her pocket she lit it "want one" she offered. Vegeta rose and eye brow "you know I don't like that stuff, I don't enjoy killing myself that way". 18 chuckled and watched as Vegeta shoved his hands in his pocket and pulled out a bouncing ball. He started throwing it against the wall and catching it. "You and that damned ball I swear if it goes missing one of these days you know who did it" 18 joked looking at Vegeta who wasn't really paying attention.

18 had been friends with Vegeta since she was 14 where they met in Juvenile hall when she had helped Vegeta out against some jackasses. She had ended up in there for putting a home made bomb in someone's post box and got caught. 18 was let out when she was 16, a year before Vegeta. She didn't have to go to TT but she did to make Vegeta's two year sentence that would be ending in two months or so, a lot more bearable.

"Hey, you going to Diascolo's tonight" 18 asked Vegeta, throwing her cigarette on the ground. Vegeta nodded his head and watched as a girl he had never seen before park next to 18's car. 18 noticed whom he was staring at "what do you think she is here for" she asked watching her climb out the car and wave goodbye to her mother. "Don't know, don't really care" He mumbled still looking at her.

Bulma slowly walked past Vegeta and 18 and stopped in front of two glass doors. "Now what" Bulma said out loud. "You walk in, kid" 18 said from behind her. 18 walked closer to her and held out her hand "Hi my name is Judith Gero, but you can call me 18 and that over there" she said pointing at Vegeta "is Vegeta Ouji. Bulma took her hand and lightly shook it "Hi 18, my name is Bulma, Bulma Briefs". 18 smirked, "come on kid let me show you where to go" she grabbed Bulma's hand and dragged her inside the building. Bulma peered over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of the 19-year-old flamed haired male.

18 and Bulma walked into a room, which had bean bag seats all over the floor. "This is it" she announced, letting go of Bulma. Bulma just plopped in the seat closest to her and 18 grabbed one next to her. Everyone was starting to arrive and Vegeta soon came in and grabbed a bean bag seat, which was closest to the wall so he could lean against it and still be away from everyone else.

"Ok kid, let me tell you some useful hints" 18 whispered, so she wouldn't be heard by the other people. "Ok, never sit next that guy" she said pointing at a rather tall guy who had a lanky body and kept scratching his head. "Why not, is he crazy or something" Bulma questioned, "no but if you take a look at his head that he keeps scratching, he either has lice or a bad case of dandruff. Bulma shivered at the thought and listened as 18 told her about who not to sit next to or who not to mess with. Eventually the therapist came in, she was about thirty years old and had long died red hair and gray eyes. Putting her bag at her desk, she pulled out a clipboard and walked up to where every one else was already sitting in a circle. She sat in a bean bag seat on the other side of the circle to where Bulma and 18 had taken a seat. "Role call everyone," She shouted in a squawky voice. After she got through everyone she spotted Bulma "well, well it looks like we have someone new today. Would you like to introduce yourself young lady" she ushered Bulma with her hand to stand up. Bulma nervously stood up and swallowed "Hi everybody, um my name is Bulma". "Hi Bulma" the all sang except for Vegeta and 18 who didn't look like they wanted to take part. Bulma quirked her eyebrow in everybody's weirdness but said nothing. "Come, come Bulma carry on what school do you go to and tell us why you are here" the lady known as Mrs. Bartlett said clapping her hands. "Ok, I just finished at Orange Star high school and I am here because I" Bulma paused and started tugging on her sweater sleeve. Mrs. Bartlett watched Bulma "its ok child, you don't have to tell us straight away just take a seat". Bulma nodded her head and fell back into her chair sighing.

"It's hard isn't it" 18 whispered, Bulma just looked blankly at the white tiled floor. "Don't worry kid it will get better, trust me and you can always hang out with me" Bulma looked at 18 and smiled "thanks for everything 18" Bulma replied and listened to everyone else's problems. Some people had gone through a lot like the dandruff guy had been teased at school and beaten up practically everyday of his school life; he had even tried to kill himself.

Eventually the teacher called up Vegeta the guy she had met in the parking lot. "So Vegeta, did you talk to your sister about the good times of your child" the therapist asked adjusting her moon lens glasses. Vegeta stood up and folded his arms "No" he stated calmly, the lady looked at him and glared at him "why not" "Because there were no good times. My father and my mother got a divorce when I was born and my sister moved there with him. My mom didn't work and needed money so she married a jackass who beat me and raped my mother, eventually he tried to kill me and my mother killed him but ended up killing herself. Please lady tell me, what good times existed in my life time." He said calmly, no emotion just a blank stare at the now stunned Mrs. Bartlett.

"Vegeta, please take your seat" Mrs. Bartlett demanded, "It would be my pleasure" he replied sarcastically, bowing. Looking at her watch "Times up every body, see you on Wednesday night" she announced.

18 got up and pulled Bulma up "hey 18, what does she mean by Wednesday nights as well, on the letter it only says Monday mornings" Bulma asked confused. "You most probably have the old letter, the new letters say Monday mornings and Wednesday nights" 18 replied, she grabbed a yellow pamphlet from the pamphlet holder which was next to the door. "Here" 18 said, handing it to Bulma. She skimmed over it and then shoved it into her jean pocket.

Bulma walked out of the building with 18 her by her side. Vegeta had gone out before them and was waiting for 18 by her car. "Well I guess I will be seeing you 18" Bulma said, 18 looked at her and laughed. "Why are you laughing at me?" Bulma huffed "Cause kid you don't get rid of new friends that quickly" Bulma stood slightly confused "I don't understand" 18 smirk turned into a smile "do you go clubbing" "Sometimes, why?" "Good cause you're coming clubbing with me tonight".

Hey guys next chapter up! Thank you to everyone that reviewed.

**Next time**

18 takes Bulma clubbing

Vegeta is a barman or is he a… (Find out)

And there is a new owner to the club

Thank you to VeryShortMidget for editing my chapter.


	3. Club Diascolo’s Part 1

**Chapter 3: Club Diascolo's Part 1**

**Our Messed Up Little World

* * *

**

18 had taken down Bulma's address and cell number before she had left. 18 waved at Bulma as her mom's car pulled out of the therapy clinic parking lot. Strolling over to Vegeta she noticed a smug look on his face. "What" she said mimicking his crossed arms position "I see you made a new friend, you usually don't even let people talk to you" he replied walking over the drivers side of his car "I do to" 18 huffed turning on her heel. Vegeta chuckled "yeah right" "ok, so I don't get along with people all the time" 18 said standing at her cars drivers side. Vegeta rose his eyebrows and mumbled "what ever". "FINE, I don't get along with anybody but she looks like she needs a friend and she reminds me a little of how I used to be before I ended up at juvie and met you" she said pulling out her cars keys and shoving it into the door.

"Didn't know you cared 18, now if you don't mind I will be seeing you at Diascolo's tonight" He said getting into his car. 18 climbed in her car and rolled down the passenger side window "HEY VEGETA" "WHAT" I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND BUT I INVITED BULMA TO". Vegeta's eyes widened and before he could protest 18 had already reversed and was heading out.

"18 is going to pay when I get my hands on her scrawny little neck" Vegeta whispered gripping the steering wheel and drove out of the parking lot in the opposite direction of 18.

* * *

"So honey, how was therapy" Mrs. Brief said turning on her indicator "great mom, just great" Bulma replied leaning her elbow on the window and letting her face get blown by the wind. Mrs. Briefs smiled as she looked at her daughter smiling and content "Ah come on dear, tell me why you are in a good mood". Bulma pulled her head back in the car and looked at her mom "I made a new friend mom and she is picking me up to go clubbing tonight". "Clubbing, are you sure you want to go I mean there is all those bad men and they could" Bulma held out a hand stopping her mom from finishing her predictable sentence. "Mom I will be fine and plus one-way of moving on is carrying on living". Mrs. Briefs sighed, "I guess you're right dear" Bulma nodded and the rest of the way home was in silence.

Soon they turned up into the street where capsule corp. was situated and Bulma could already see the odd domed shaped house. It was weird the way furnishing went well with their home. Most of the walls where cream or white and the carpets in most rooms where a velvet red color that would only exist in royalty's home. Bulma's room was the whole building's attic and had its own staircase from in the living room. Her room or should I say attic, was painted white and deep purple and had a massive window that had like a ledge which, was on the one side of the slanted roof. Her furniture was all in dark oak except the couch in front of the window, which was black leather. Her double bed was decorated with dark blues and purples and most of her ceiling was covered with glow in the dark stars. There was also a curtained off area that was her dark room for her photography and she had her own bathroom.

This was her sanctuary her place to escape and be herself without people destroying her silence and train of thought. When she was younger she always was an outdoors child, always so free with no cares but as she grew older she became more closed and more distant to the outside world. After the incident Bulma had completely closed herself off from the world part by choice and part by force because the person that raped her was someone close to the person she loved. The person she loved, loved her back equally and did anything for her but once the rapist was locked up he blamed Bulma naming her an outcast in school and among her friends saying that she wanted it and saying he would never believe her.

The car pulled up into the driveway and Bulma jumped out "hey mom". "Yes dear" her mom replied, a little preoccupied with her red leather hand bag. "I was just wondering, I mean I thought you and dad had to go to a business meeting tonight." Bulma said turning the front door handle open and standing aside so her mother could walk in after. Mrs. Briefs lifted up her head and smiled she carried on walking "oh yes dear we do, thank you for reminding me". Bulma gave a mother a look of anxiety then walked over to the living room couch and plopped down onto the feather stuffed material upholstery. Confused Mrs. Briefs carried on digging in her bag and closed the door with her foot, eventually pulling out money. "I hope this is enough" she asked Bulma, walking over to the other couch and sitting across from her "Thanks mom" she took the money out of her moms hand and ran up the stairs to her room.

* * *

The sun started to set coloring the sky in shades of orange and pink and bringing a cool breeze with it. Vegeta smirked as he started nearing the club. He had gone home already and only changed his shirt. He was now wearing a white T-shirt which, had a green apple with a bite out of it and the red words above it saying 'bite me'. He also had a black Nike sweat band just below his elbow and his black leather jacket which was laid out on the seat next to his.

He parked in the employee's parking spot and jumped out of the car. "I wonder who the new owner is," he said out loud "Heya, I am the new owner," the guy shouted from behind. Vegeta jumped slightly before turning around to come face to face with the tallest guy he had ever seen. "Ah, man did I scare you, where's my manners, hi, my name is Kakkerrot but most people call me Goku" He said holding his hand out. Vegeta scanned over the mans face, it had a kind look to it but clown like and his abnormal hairstyle which had 5 points that stuck out in every possible position which definitely pulled the clown look off. Staring at Goku's hand he looked up to his face again "It's Vegeta but most people don't dare call me anything else". Goku face sank from excited to nervous "um alrighty, well we better get this club open" "Well that's why we are here". Goku chuckled nervously and walked over to the club doors stumbling with the keys trying to find the right one. Vegeta grabbed his jacket out off the passenger side seat and slammed the door locking it after. Then he went to the boot and grabbed a black rectangular box and closed it.

Strolling slowly over to the nervous owner, Vegeta snatched the keys out of Goku's hands with his one free one and shoved one of the keys into the lock. Goku looked at his hands where the keys use to be then looked up and noticed that Vegeta had already walked in "hey wait for me" he shouted after him. Vegeta flipped a switched and all the clubs light flickered on Goku stood and awed at the sight of his new club, don't get me wrong he had seen it but not at night. On the one side of the club was a massive multi -colored dance floor that changed color all the time with a stage and colored lights hanging over the whole roof. On the other side there was a bar at the wall. The counter was a metal color and had a black top with matching bar chairs around it. Behind the bar were glass shelves that looked like blue luminous water was flowing behind them and was stacked with glasses and different drinks. A few tables and chairs where in front of the bar.

Vegeta walked to the stage and carefully placed the rectangular box in front of him. Opening it revealed a red six-string stage master electric guitar "Kakkerrot stop ogling, people will be arriving soon". Goku nodded then started taking chairs off the tables and putting them on the floor, pausing he watched as Vegeta took out the guitar and placed it on a stand that was on the stage "hey wait a minute, I am the boss here". Vegeta folded his arms "well your not doing such a good job of it are you" "hey that's not fair" "Fine, what I am suppose to do". Goku placed his finger on his chin and started to think "well what do you usually do." Vegeta smirked 'man this guy is dumb.' "I set up and work behind the bar and play guitar for the in house band." "Ok then, who is suppose to do what I am doing" "the old bosses daughter and I don't know if you noticed she kind of left" "Oh yeah," Goku sighed pulled out a note book out of his red shirt pocket and wrote something down. Goku was wearing a red shirt and a silk black tie as well as black suit pants with matching black jacket and silver square cufflinks. "Hold job auditions," he said out loud scribbling in the little black book.

Vegeta had shown Goku around the place unwillingly but eventually everything or most things where set up and the bouncers where outside standing ready for the usual big crowd.

* * *

18 tapped on her steering wheel as she waited for Bulma to come outside. Getting frustrated 18 climbed out of the car and leaned against the out of the car with one arm resting on the open door and the other on the roof eventually Bulma came out and closed the door behind her. "Sorry 18, my mom and dad left to go somewhere and I had to shut down my dads lab" Bulma panted as she ran to the car stopping she looked at 18 outfit. She was wearing white three quarter pants with a black tube top which had glitter writing saying 'bitch' and a pair of sneakers which where good to dance in and her hair was tied in a high ponytail. "Nice outfit 18" she complemented "your isn't so bad either kid, now come on I want to beat all the clubbing wannabes. Bulma nodded and hopped in the black Beatle, which had no top.

Arriving at the club Bulma followed 18 to the two bouncers cutting the whole line "Hey Krillin, mind if we go in" 18 sweet-talked, the bald man blushed and mumbled something then stepped aside. "Now come on lets get to the bar I need something strong". Bulma looked around the huge club looking at how many people were already in. As they approached the bar Bulma saw Vegeta throwing bottles around and catching them just before pouring out or smashing onto the floor.

"Took you long enough wench" Vegeta spat at 18 then he turned to Bulma and looked at her outfit that showed a lot of her bodies' curves and couldn't pull his eyes away from her. Bulma was wearing a corset that had a black stripe down the middle of the front that was held together by black zigzagging string but you saw no skin. At the back the top also had string zigzagging but bigger and further apart so you could see a lot of her back. The other parts next to the middle was white and had black lace tightly pulled over it and it had black trim so it went well with her black layered mini skirt and her white sketchers sneaker (A/N sneakers are better to dance in than high heels okay). Her hair hung loosely slightly curled at the ends and her makeup was smoky eye shadow and pink lip-gloss.

Bulma climbed on the barstool and 18 followed her pursuit sitting next to her "stop staring lover boy and give me the usual" 18 demanded. Vegeta glared at her then bent down and grabbed a glass and a bottle of whisky from under the counter luckily Bulma hadn't heard that comment. He slammed the glass on the counter and poured the glass half full with whisky "here is your whisky, straight up". 18 downed the thing and slammed it on the table "Yo Jimmy, I want you to meet someone" she shouted. A tall nicely built guy walked over to 18, he had messy black hair a goatee and hazel eyes. "Bulma this is Jimmy, Jimmy this is Bulma" 18 introduced. Bulma held out her hand and Jimmy lightly took and kissed her hand "Well hello there beautiful". Bulma slightly giggled when his lips tickled her hand. Regaining her composure Bulma responded, "Now that's something I don't hear often" "You must be lying". Bulma smiled and slowly pulled her hand away "ok kiddies, I am going to dance see you" 18 said waving then walked off and vanished into the booming music and moving crowed.

"So Bulma you don't look like a local here, is this your first time in club Diascolo's." He asked sitting on the barstool 18 had sat on before she left. Bulma nodded "yeah I came here with my friend, what about you" "I came with a friend to, he just got badly dumped," he explained "You should meet him he is quite cool". Bulma looked at him as he gave her puppy eyes 'damn it those eyes are so cute' "sure why not what's his name" "Oh his name is Yamcha" Bulma's eyes widened those 2 syllables left his lips.

Hey Thanks to all of you who have reviewed I really do appreciate it you guys and plus not as many people who reviewed for the first chapter didn't review for the second a little disappointed but that's ok. AND you will really like where this story ends and there is even sequel the way a I planned this story but don't worry there is a lot more of this story to go before that comes.

* * *

Next Time

We find out whom Bulma got raped by and it's not the person you expect it to be so don't guess cause you will get it wrong. Vegeta helps Bulma out and 18 has vanished with the bouncer. Till next time

PS thanx to my pal VeryShortMidget

Guys read her stories if you like Yu Gi Oh and DBZ Bulma and Vegeta


	4. Club Diascolo’s Part 2

**Chapter 4: Club Diascolo's Part 2** **Our Messed Up Little World**

* * *

Bulma stared at Jimmy as he repeated the name; she put a nervous smile and chuckled. Jimmy smiled back and turned around to the crowed and began to call out his name as he vanished through the same place 18 did. Oh no, she was screwed and she had to think of something and fast, but what. She quickly shook her head 'come on Bulma do something, anything'. Vegeta watched Bulma as she went from quiet and calm to skittish and confused "Woman, are you feeling ok" he asked her while mixing some drinks "Y...y...yeah I...I am f.... f.... fine" she stuttered looking down now at the black counter. Vegeta gave her a look and walked off to another barman.

"Will you all put your hands together for the house band" A voice from the club speaker announced. Everyone cheered and the techno trance music was cut off as two guys as well as Vegeta made their way to the stage. Bulma watched them calmly make their way to the stage "wow I didn't know Vegeta was in a band" she whispered to herself "and I wonder who the other guys are". One of the guys went up to Vegeta and gave him a small bow and pointed with his hand "Vegeta", he smirked and bowed back "Piccolo" then the man known as Piccolo took his seat behind the drum set. He had longish dark green hair and emerald green eyes; he wore a plain black summer shirt and dark green baggy cargo pants. Another guy walked up to the stage and hopped up "Hey guys, big crowd tonight don't you think" he said casually "Yeah I guess" Piccolo answered shifting around on the stool getting it perfect height. "Enough chit chat Tien, grab you guitar and let's get ready," Vegeta snapped, he already had his guitar over his shoulder and was tuning it. Tien shrugged then picked up his black base guitar.

"HOW YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT" Tien shouted into the microphone, the whole crowed roared with excitement. Vegeta stepped up to the microphone and began to play the beginning chords to the song.

(A/N Song: Disappear -Artist Hoobastank)

_there's a pain that sleeps inside  
it sleeps with just one eye  
and awakens the moment that you leave  
though i try to look away  
the pain it still remains  
only leaving when you're next to me_

Bulma watched him play and from the corner of here eye she saw Jimmy coming back. 'dam it, I forgot all about that' she thougtht nervously. She was about to run away but Jimmy saw her and so did Yamcha.

_do you know that everytime you're near everybody else seems far away?  
so can you come and make them disappear?  
make them disappear and we can stay........  
_

He pulled his arm out of Jimmy's grip and shoved his way through the rest of the crowd. Bulma gulped and backed up to the counter 'I wish he would just understand'. Glancing left and right Bulma ran into the crowd and as she did she heard Yamcha call her name, she knew he was behind her.

_so i stand and look around  
distracted by the sounds  
of everyone and everything i see  
and i search through every face  
without a single trace  
of the person, the person that i need.....  
_

Bulma finally got to the other side of the crowd and turned around to see if she had lost Yamcha. "man that was close" she muttered out loud panting, she walked to the wall and leaned against it and shut her eyes. Yamcha came out of the gap Bulma had and spotted her, eyes closed leaning against the nearby wall. A twinge of lost love twisted at his heart but his hate grew stronger. He wanted revenge and revenge he will get. He strolled up to Bulma but she had not heard him coming as the music boomed. Getting closer he grabbed her forearms and squeazed it,shoving her hard against the wall, her eyes shot open and she moaned out in pain. "Let go Yamcha, your hurting me" she pleaded ,tears theating to fall "You hurt me you bitch. You got my cousin locked up and now he is stuck in there for another 6 years and its your fucking lying selfs fault" he shouted through gritted teeth. No one saw and no one noticed…. Except one.

_can you make them disappear? make them disappear........_

Vegeta pulled the guitar off and walked to Tien "I have to go, take over". Tien nodded and started making a excuse for the lead singer as he hopped off the stage and ran over to the scene. Eventually Tien had begun another song and all eyes where on the jumping teen who was screaming into the microphone.

"You took him away from me, you knew how close I was to my cousin and you became jealous of it, you wanted attention from him because I wouldn't give enough to you" Yamcha said now bitter hot tears streaming down his face "I didn't, I wanted you, I didn't want more attention and I didn't want to be raped" Bulma whispered back "HE DIDN'T RAPE YOU, YOU WANTED IT YOU DIRTY WHORE" he shouted back he started to raise his hand and Bulma shut her eyes and droplets of water ran down her cheek, waiting for the impact.

Vegeta finally made it over and grabbed Yamcha's hand and twisted his arm behind his back. "You fuck, let go of me" Yamcha shouted "I don't think I can do that, you see you where about to hurt my friend over here" Vegeta said as he used his free hand and indicated Bulma. As Bulma opened her eyes she saw Vegeta holding Yamcha back and Yamcha's pure hatred relevant on his face. He wanted to hurt Bulma and he was ready to kill anybody.

She pushed herself off the wall and dashed out to the entrance and out the door straight out into the cool air. Yamcha struggled against Vegeta's grip but eventually a bouncer came and took Yamcha "Thanks Sharpener, if you see 18 tell her I have taken her friend home" Vegeta spoke quickly. The bouncer pulled handcuffs from his pocket and cuffed them on Yamcha "no can do Vegeta". Vegeta who was just about to run out after Bulma froze in mid-step and turned to face him "Why not" "well she disapeared with Krillan a while ago" "Shit, I don't have time for this. Got to go". He made a quick stop to the bar and grabbed his jacket and car keys.

Vegeta ran through the crowd and saw the spare boancer standing at the entrance in Krillans place.Pushing out of the doors, he spotted Bulma running across the road to the park. 'god she can run fast' he thought as he tried to catch up eventaully Bulma stopped at a bench and crumbled down onto it.

He silently walked up to her and placed his jacket on her shoulders before he came and sat down next to her. "Are you alright" he asked her quitely. She rubbed her eyes and pulled the jacket closer to her body then faced up towards the sky "I think I will live" she mumbled. Vegeta placed his elbows behind him on the bench and looked up to the sky "you can't see the stars in the city" Bulma muttered "the lights are to bright". "Let me take you home women" He asked her now looking at her. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath and let the cool breeze graze across her face. "I can't go home, not like this" she replied eyes still closed "fine, then your coming to my arpartment". Bulmas eyes shot open and she turned to face him "how can I trust you I mean I don't even know you" Vegeta got up and began to walk away "Well fine you don't have to trust me then you can stay here all by yourself". He shoved his hands in his pocket and slowly began to walk to the club parkinglot.

Bulma silently sat on the bench and pondered to herself, I mean he did save her and he knows what it is like to be hurt so why would he do anything to her. She stood up and began to run after him "Wait for me" Vegeta stopped a while and smirked as she made her way to him " I mean I can't stay here by myself can I" "oh no, no you cant".

Slowly they made there way to the car and noticed two people making out in the phone booth. "They look familiar" Bulma stated as she stopped in front of the passenger side door. Vegeta turned around and quirked an eyebrow "I didn't know 18 had a thing for the walking cue-ball" he joked then unlocked the car "oh my god, thats 18 and the bouncer" she smiled and climbed in the car.

Sighing, Bulma shuffled in her seat, she felt uncomfortable being with someone she didn't know but some how she felt safe. She glanced over and watched how he concentrated, he looked like he was argueing with himself but what about "hey Vegeta" "hmm" "won't your boss mind" _'shit, I frogot all about the bafoon'_ "I will sort that out later, now we are almost there" he replied turning into the parking lot entrance of the building.

A guard walked out of his post and shone a torch into the car "Vegeta, aren't you earlier than usually". Vegeta glared at the guard "get that freaking thing out my face" the guard shifted the torch and shone it at Bulma "OH, now I see why you came early" "Just lift the boom" he hissed scaring the guard. The guard soluted and walked back opening the boom.

He parked in his parking lot and waited for Bulma to climb out the car "follow me" Bulma nodded. He walked to an elevtor and he punched in a floor and watched Bulma stare at the doors as they slid closed "What about your parents, won't they care they you are not at home tonight"he asked her, folding his arms, she lifted up her head and faced Vegeta. He only noticed now how beautiful her eyes were, they reminded him of a river , something he could drown in forever a death he wouldn't mind. "No, they are at a business party. Probably only be back late tonight they won't know I am gone I must just get home early in the morning" she replied. Slowly the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open to show a line of doors and lots of windows along the side.

Bulma followed Vegeta as he stopped infront of an apartment marked 6B he casually pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door not even paying attention as if it was second nature. He strolled in and threw his keys onto the nearby coffe table. "Yo Chi, you home" He shouted looking around the arpartment "coming Vegeta, just looking for something" her voice came from a room. Eventually a women came out, her hair was in a mess and her once perfectly neat business suit, was now crumbled and wrinkled. "What happened to you" Vegeta mocked "I had a bad day at work punk, talking about work you're home early" Chi Chi glared, putting her fists on her hips. Bulma trembled at the site of the scary women. "Something came up" he simply answerd. Chi chi glared then caught site of Bulma, her face softend as she looked at her "oh my,what happened" Chi chi demanded as she looked at Bulma "Something happened so she is staying here for tonight" He said looking at Bulma, he then walked off phone in hand.

Chi Chi looked at her then held out her hand "Hi, my name is Chi Chi I am Vegeta's older sister" Bulma lightly took her hand "nice to meet you, I am Bulma". Chi Chi smiled at her "come on sweety lets get you something to for you to sleep in" Bulma let Chi Chi lead her into a bedroom, it looked like a girls bedroom. It was a light cream color and had red furniture all over the room. The windows were covered in dark pink shades and the bed was decorated in orange red and pink. It was a really nice and neat room.

Chi Chi made her way to a red wooden drawer and heaved it open. She began to dig in it and eventually pulled out a dark blue nighty, it reached the ground but had a slit up to the thigh. "I hope this is ok" she asked Bulma, Bulma nodded again. She was to shy to speak, I mean what do you say.

"Now lets get you cleaned up, I am sure Vegeta won't mind you using his bathroom" Chi Chi led Bulma to Vegeta's room. He was sitting on the bed and it sounded like he was arguing "what do you mean fired, I had to leave" Chi Chi snatched the phone out of his hands and began to shout back quickly she pulled the phone away "Vegeta honey Bulma is going to shower in your bathroom ok, get her a towel please" then she carried on shouting and walked out of the room.

"I hope I didn't get you into trouble" Bulma asked Vegeta got up and walked to his cupboard and grabbed a towel from a shelf "No just some jackass new boss" he stated then he handed Bulma a towel she nodded and disapeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Heya Guys

I know I said I was going to say what really happened to Bulma But I am keeping it for next Chapter. Thanx to all who reviewed much apprieciated. Yeah and the next chapter you will be surprised

Bulma tells Vegeta her story and Vegeta tries to kiss her- Does he do it or does she pull away. DUM DUM DUM till next chapter.

Thanx midgie

Or as you know her VeryShortMidget


	5. Moving to Fast

**Chapter 5: Moving to Fast**

**Our Messed Up Little World**

* * *

"You can't fire my brother, he needs this job and he left for a good reason!" Chi Chi yelled with one hand on her hip and the other holding the phone "I am sorry Mrs. Ouji" "Miss" "Ok, I am sorry Miss Ouji but he left when I really needed him" The man replied slightly frightened by the female voice. She huffed and mumbled then smirked "I as his guardian say that we have a business meeting and we discuss my brother's mishaps, maybe we could sort something out like extra shifts or something". She waited in the silence for his answer. "Ok I guess we could do that" "Good, you can come tomorrow afternoon to my apartment and Vegeta will be here too" She slammed the phone not waiting for a answer, she didn't care just as long as she got Vegeta his job so he could go to business school.

She knew he had applied but she didn't know if they could afford it and there was no way in hell the Vegeta would ask his father for money but maybe if she asked?

Sighing she put the phone on the table and walked to the kitchen to begin to cook something to eat.

Bulma stepped into the warm shower, she heard a noise coming from behind the bathroom door "Most probably Vegeta" she answered herself. Looking around the shower she spotted some shampoo and soap and began to wash herself. The shampoo smelt like roses and something that her father used to use, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Vegeta heard the shower start then walked to his couch and unfolded it into a sleeper. Most of the stuff was already there so there was not much to do for so he decided to see what Chi Chi had discussed with his maybe ex boss. He pushed his door open and the smell of food entered his nose. "Good, I was getting hungry" he said out loud. "Be grateful" Chi Chi shouted from the kitchen section as Vegeta took his usual seat behind the kitchen counter. "For what?" Chi Chi rolled her eyes "Your boss is coming here tomorrow for lunch and you, him and I are going to discuss something so you can keep your job so I want you here for lunch" "Fine, is dinner ready yet?" he asked. Chi Chi turned around glaring with a spatula in her hand and her yellow apron on. He slightly winced at that sight as his sister looked like she was about to kill him "Sorry I mean sister dearest is our glorious food ready yet?" he asked sarcastically. She clenched the spatula and her knuckles became white "If you like your life I suggest you zip it mister" Vegeta nodded and rested his head on his hands.

Bulma turned the handle of the bedroom door and stepped out of the room. Her towel-dried hair was in a high tight bun, some pieces hanging loose down her neck. The nightdress hung lightly on her body showing her body off and the slit wasn't helping much with that either. Vegeta sat up and watched as she made her way to the chair next to his. He couldn't help but look at her, she seemed so innocent and perfect. He quickly turned his head and faced his sister's back as she cooked _'shit I am falling for her, crap it's happening to fast ' _her glared. Bulma mad her self-comfortable "thank you for the night stuff Chi Chi" She thanked resting her hands on the table. Chi Chi turned around and smiled "No trouble at all sweetie and if you need anything else just let me know" Bulma smiled and nodded. She side glanced Vegeta who had a slight red tinge on his cheeks. "Are you feeling ok Vegeta?" Vegeta turned around and faced her "um ah yeah just fine" she shrugged and then looked forward Vegeta shot his head forward and gulped _'Holy crap this is going to be the longest night in my life'._

Bulma and Chi Chi had talked about everything during dinner and laughed. Vegeta just watched and listened. He found out how she wanted to be a photographer and he liked the way she laughed, something about it reminded him about his mother. He missed his mother but Bulma was similar to her and he wouldn't be surprised if she had the same temper as her to.

Chi Chi left after taking their dishes, leaving Bulma and Vegeta there… alone. Bulma seemed calm but Vegeta couldn't handle this "I... I think I should show you where you are going to sleep tonight" he got up and Bulma followed him. He got to his bedroom "ok you can sleep on my bed" "Are you sure" "Yes I am sleeping on the sleeper couch" He replied pointing at a big blue sleeper couch. "Ok then, if you're really sure ? Well I hope you don't mind I am going to go to YAWN sleep" Bulma went over to his bed and crawled in. The sheets were silk and the duvet was soft against her skin.

Vegeta walked into the bathroom and stripped down to his black boxers he looked into the mirror and grabbed his toothbrush. He walked out and noticed Bulma already asleep he smiled lightly then realized what he was doing he too eventually went to sleep.

(Later that night)

'_I KNOW YOU WANT IT YOU DIRTY WHORE' 'I didn't Yamcha, you have to believe me, please' 'YOU LAIR'_

"Stop please" Bulma shouted out in her sleep and began punching the air. Cold sweat made her face shine as the moonlight shone outside. "I didn't want to be raped," she yelled once again. Vegeta woke up and watched her struggling against an invisible enemy "she was raped" he whispered putting a scowl on his face. He jumped out off his sleeper couch and walked over to her. Grabbing her wrist and held them with one hand as she flung punches and sat next to her and gently shook her with his other hand "woman, wake up, its only a dream". Bulma's eyes shot open her eyelashes clumped from the slight tears and her hair now lose from the rolling around. Looking at Vegeta she breathed heavily and quivered in the memory that her dreams kept bringing up. He let go of her wrist "tell me what happened" he ordered. Bulma looked up into his black orbs, he was concerned and serious. Looking away she pulled her knees closer to her body and wrapped her arms around them.

"It all happened after graduation, there was this massive party at my ex-boyfriends house"

"_Hey Baby" Yamcha greeted kissing Bulma, she smiled and noticed someone standing behind him "Yamcha aren't you going to introduce me to your friend" she asked as she stepped inside of the massive house. He looked behind him and laughed "Oh yeah, this is my cousin Nappa. He is staying here for awhile" Nappa laughed too "Nice to forget your favorite cousin" "You're my only cousin" he rolled his eyes then continued "You must be the lovely Bulma" he said as he shook her hand. Bulma laughed he looked quite nice for someone who is bald "Nice to meet you Nappa" she said._

_Bulma had come early to come help set up the party stuff "So what do I have to do Yamcha" he looked around and walked to the kitchen "We don't have enough ice, do you think you can go get some" he asked her giving her puppy eyed look. She giggled and lightly punched him "you don't have to give me that look, I'll go". He smiled and handed her some money._

_She made her way to the car and noticed that someone had parked behind it "Shoot, now what?" "I can give you a ride" a voice from behind said. She turned around and smiled "Thanks Nappa that would be great". They walked over to his car that was across the street._

"_So where are we off to sexy?" Nappa asked. Bulma looked at him he had a just called her sexy, shrugging it off "we need to get ice" he turned to her "Ok" he replied. He kept glancing at her and sometimes he would touch her leg as he changed the gears. She was getting uncomfortable but thought it was by mistake._

_Soon he parked the car under a shinning streetlight. "Why did we park here? The shop we need to get to is like a ten minute walk from here." "I thought we would go somewhere else first" he whispered huskily "But everything else is closed" she questioned Don't worry I know this one place that's open 24/7" "Ok but only quick stop the party is starting soon" he nodded and climbed out Bulma did the same._

_Soon they had begun walking and were nearing a small alley. She had no clue what was about to happen. Finally he pushed her into the alley "I will make this a quick stop." "What do you mean? We are in an alley... wait a second" "Its your lucky day" "Oh god you can't do this" she quivered realizing what was going to happen. She began to struggle as he pulled her to the back of the alley "Please stop you don't want to do this". He smirked and dragged her to the back wall. "Why not you seem like a good fuck" "Let me go!"_

"_Come on" The shadowy figure, shouted at the trembling blue haired teen "HELP!" She screamed in an attempt to be heard. The man put his hand over her mouth pushing her against the wall. "No one can hear you so don't try," He said then leaned closer to her only to make Bulma tremble even more. "It won't be that bad, come on, we can both benefit from this" The man whispered in her ear with his warm breath trickling down from her ear to her slender neck. Bulma salty tears ran down her cheeks onto his hand that held her mouth shut. He smiled evilly at her as he moved his free hand up her thigh. Bulma yelped as she tried to struggle from his grasp but he was much bigger than her and his legs pressed against hers._

_He moved his hand away from her mouth and put it on her cheek then placed his lips on hers forcing her to kiss him. Bulma shut her eyes tightly and bit his lip. He yelled and slapped her across the face causing her to fall on the floor. She pushed up off the ground with her elbows and struggled to get up when she finally did her knees were bleeding because she was only wearing a skirt and there was nothing to protect her knees from the gravelled alley floor. The man walked up to her and grabbed her wrists pushing her against the wall once again. "Clever, but you do it again and I will do more than slap you" He sneered then lifted her skirt and unbuckled his pants. "Not so bad is it?" He whispered once again buckling up his pants. Bulma crumbled down to the floor in a heap letting her tears run freely down her streaked cheeks. "Burn in hell" She shouted still trembling then wrapped her arms around her small frame hugging herself. The man just chuckled "You little whore I will see you there then we can do this more" he replied, then walked out of the dark alley and quickly down the sidewalk leaving Bulma there by herself._

"I ran to the shop that we were suppose to go to and the owner phoned the police and he got arrested." "How long is he in for?" "He got a good lawyer and with the medical proof he was only sentenced 6 and a half years" Bulma whispered she was now sitting next to Vegeta on the edge on the bed. Quietly she began to cry trying not to let Vegeta know, so she turned the opposite way so he couldn't look at her face. He cupped her chin and lightly turned her face so she looked at him. Using his thumb he wiped the tears away, he didn't know what was taking over him but he felt the need to protect and comfort her.

Vegeta leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips. He loved the taste it was like some forbidden fruit that was rare. The kiss and how gentle he was surprised Bulma. He smirked as he knew she liked it he leaned in again to give her a more passionate kiss but she pulled away "Not yet Vegeta." "I understand." he replied letting go of her face.

She saddened at the loss of his touch she needed it but she wasn't ready for his kisses even though she craved it. It reminded her of Nappa's rough kisses. Vegeta got up but Bulma grabbed his hand "stay" slightly confused he walked closer "stay with me tonight".

He looked into her eyes and noticed how scared she was, nodding he climbed in the bed after her and wrapped an arm around her waist protecting her.

* * *

Heya again guys.

Thanks to the people who reviewed!!

Vegeta has fallen for Bulma hard but Bulma is still confused. I know it all seems quick but I don't know if you believe in love at first sight BUT don't worry more bumps in the road to come cause they are not together… YET but hey, I can't tell you what happens. He he he . Trust me you think I give stuff away but you have no idea.

Next time

Chi Chi meets Goku. Vegeta has a burst of anger and Bulma gets in trouble again but its someone else's fault.

TILL NEXT TIME

I am Kataan and VeryshortMidget is my friend and also my beta-reader.


End file.
